


christmas eve

by excuseyoupeasant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Felix is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Well - Freeform, changbin and jisung but only for like two seconds, even though that's also for two seconds jhdjghds, fluff? fluff. does this count as fluff?? fluff, just as i thought, like the confession?? good shit, the rest of it??, they're just.. totally fuckin whipped kjhxhj, they're like... in college??, this was pretty fucking shitty up until the confession scene let's be real, trash, we don't proofread in this house WE DIE LIKE WARRIORS, what a clever fuckin title shfjskkdsk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant
Summary: felix invites seungmin to his family's annual christmas party, but as a date





	christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CRISIS

seungmin held the wrapped boxes in his hands as he trudged up the stairs leading up to the dimly lit loft, this being the final place to check for the existence of his friend. low and behold, there was felix, sitting in the corner as his eyes scanned the pages of a children’s storybook. a fond smile crossed seungmin’s face, and he gave a small knock on the half wall that separated the room from the staircase. felix glanced up and closed the book. “there you are,” said seungmin, making his way to his friend. “what are you doing all the way up here?”

felix shrugged. “i just kinda needed to get away from everyone for a bit, i guess.”

seungmin nodded in acknowledgement and understanding as he spun around. he slid down the wall next to felix and landed on the ground a mere few inches away from him. his heart hammered just a little harder and he scooted away a few more as felix cleared his throat. “what’s that?” felix asked, pointing at the wrapped boxes that were tied together in red and white twine.

“i meant to give this to you tomorrow, but i’m impatient so i’m giving this to you now.” seungmin handed the gifts to felix, who swiftly undid the bow in the twine. the smaller present, wrapped in shiny red paper, slid off and nearly fell to the floor, but seungmin quickly caught it and decided to hold it while felix unwrapped the other one, wrapped in a matte red paper with little white snowflakes on it. the older beamed when he saw what it was: a cream yellow polaroid camera.

felix snuck a glance at seungmin, who was biting back a proud smile at felix’s reaction. “how long have you been hiding this?”

“since a few months ago,” admitted seungmin. “i saw how you were so interested in hyunjin’s polaroid so i figured it would be nice to get you one for christmas.”

“and is there a reason you waited this long?” felix inquired.

“well, it probably would’ve been a little weird to get you a camera out of nowhere when there isn’t any special occasion.”

felix snickered. “understandable.” he glanced at the smaller gift still wrapped up in seungmin’s hands. “i take it that has something to do with this?” seungmin only nodded and handed it to felix, who quickly yet carefully unwrapped it. inside there was a box of film for the camera, and felix grinned once more. “well this would be quite convenient to have,” he remarked before setting the two gifts aside. he then suddenly pulled seungmin into a half-embrace. “thank you, minnie.”

“you’re welcome,” the younger simply said, sounding much meeker than he intended to.

the pair settled into a comfortable silence as they sat together for a while more, listening to the loud conversation coming from downstairs. after a few minutes, seungmin laughed quietly to himself upon hearing a certain phrase amidst the rest of the bickering. “sounds like they’re all still trying to decide what christmas movie to watch,” he said.

“still?”

seungmin nodded. “yeah, it’s been that way for the last half hour. your aunt wants to watch _rudolph the red-nosed reindeer_ , and your grandpa wants to watch _die hard_ , entirely unwilling to compromise, and your sister wants to watch _the nightmare before christmas_.” he leaned his head back against the wall with a soft titter. “they are quite passionate about their movie choices.”

“yeah, they’re all really stubborn,” said felix. “but then again, so am i, so i can’t really call anyone out.”

another short while of comfortable silence passed, before seungmin glanced at felix. “so what made you invite me of all people to this party?” he inquired.

felix shrugged. “i just wanted to have someone i could tolerate around me for christmas this year,” he supposed.

“understandable. and, not to be rude, why’d you invite me as a boyfriend instead of just a friend?”

seungmin could swear felix’s cheeks grew just slightly pinkish at the question, as if it flustered him, but he simply shrugged once more as if to show indifference, before he gave an almost mischievous grin. “i thought that if i was forced to come i could at least piss off my homophobic uncle while doing so,” he said. “up until i disappeared, he looked pretty uncomfortable with how clingy we were being, so mission accomplished.”

“yeah, we definitely did our job right.” seungmin laughed. “oh and by the way, the dogs ate the gingerbread house on the table.”

“what?”

“yeah, i walked into the dining room and it was just on the floor—or rather the remains were—and the dogs were just chomping down all they could.”

a laugh bubbled out of felix. “how did that happen?” he questioned. “we put it, like, in the center of the table so that there was a big enough radius that nothing would get to it.”

“well, miko was perched up on the table, but i don’t want to start pointing fingers at random cats.”

“oh, no, she was probably exactly the reason. i swear her only interest is watching the world burn. she probably pushed it into to reach of the dogs and they just gobbled it right up.”

felix rose from his spot and crept to the top of the staircase and crouched down, as if trying to see if he could catch the dogs eating the rest of the gingerbread house. however, he saw nothing, the doorway into the dining room, while usually visible from his spot, was blocked up by some of his relatives conversing with one another. “oh well. i guess i’m not too bothered,” he said, letting himself fall back into a sitting position, “because, honestly, gingerbread houses taste… absolutely awful. is that just me?”

“oh no, you’re absolutely correct,” agreed seungmin. “they actually taste like cardboard.”

“okay, good. i thought i was just weird.”

seungmin tore his eyes away from his friend and instead looked out the big window on the far wall, watching as colors came in and danced very faintly on the beige carpet from the outside. “oh, that’s pretty.”

felix followed his gaze and quirked an eyebrow. “yeah, the family across the street always goes all out for christmas. we actually take a walk around the neighborhood every year to see all the lights that people put up. it’s really cool to see all the houses and lawns decked out in all the lights and decorations. it’s usually the only thing i look forward to when i have to come to these parties, but i don’t know if a lot of them want to do it this year, which kinda makes me sad because i want to go but i don’t want to go alone, you know?”

“well i can come with you,” seungmin offered. “it sounds fun.”

“really? you know you don’t have to just for me,” said felix.

“but i want to,” seungmin insisted. “plus, i haven’t seen you in ages. i wanna spend some time with you. you know, to catch up.”

after a few hesitant beats, felix accepted and climbed back to his feet again. “alright then. you can borrow my coat or gloves if you want, by the way. it’s absolutely freezing.”

“oh, thank you.”

the two hastily bundled up and swiftly headed down the stairs and out the door, not without felix calling to his aunt that they were going out to see the lights. felix led him down the street, guiding him by the hand which was entirely unnecessary in seungmin’s opinion, mostly because he was a blushing mess with felix holding his hand so tightly, though thankfully the vibrant colors of the lights hid that. the walk seemed much longer than felix said it would be: _“just to the entrance of the neighborhood, around those blocks, and then we’re home.”_ the whole way, felix had never let go of his hand, and he never stopped smiling, his eyes full of childlike wonder as he gazed up at the lights. plus, he looked so pretty under the lights, the way they shone on his skin, making the freckles scattered across his cheeks stand out under some of the hues. if seungmin were being totally honest, it was taking nearly everything in him not to just kiss felix right then and there.

“so, here’s a scenario,” said seungmin as they walked, “you could have invited literally anyone else as your date. in fact, you could’ve invited your crush and used this to confess to them under the mistletoe or out here under all the lights or something. why’d you pick me specifically? i mean, not that i’m complaining.”

“well, i don’t know,” felix answered, seeming just the slightest bit flustered at the sudden question. “i mean, i did want to see you again because, like you said, we haven’t really hung out in, like, forever. plus, who’s to say i _didn’t_ invite my crush?”

seungmin froze. “wait, what?”

“i shouldn’t have said that.”

“no, wait, say that again,” said seungmin, entirely bewildered and not quite believing he heard that right.

“you know what, we can talk about this another time.” felix was already starting to dart away, not quite wanting to see what happened when seungmin finally processed it, but the other caught his wrist before he could get away.

“felix, i’m not upset about it or anything,” seungmin assured him. “just talk to me. did you just basically say you like me?”

felix sighed, wanting to cry for some reason despite his friend’s warmth to him. “well, yeah,” he said, as if it were obvious from the start. “who wouldn’t?”

seungmin squinted at him. “but... why?” it was as if he didn’t think there was anything at all appealing about him or his character, which, honestly, was pretty true.

“well, ‘cause you’re you! you’re smart and funny and cool, and you have the prettiest voice when you sing, and not to mention you have, like, the coolest major ever.” felix gave a nervous, fleeting smile. “you’re just… perfect.”

seungmin snickered, lowering his eyes. “well, i don’t know about _that_.” just as quickly, he looked back up, meeting felix’s eyes. “but do you really mean that?”

“i mean… yeah.”

seungmin blinked at felix for a few seconds before a half settled, half nervous giggle bubbled out of him. “that’s actually a relief.”

“what do you mean?”

“because, well, i’ve really liked you for, like, the longest time? but i’ve always figured that you liked changbin or jisung or something. but you’re probably the coolest and most talented person i’ve ever met, and…” seungmin sighed as he peered at felix under the golden glow of the lights adorning the house they had stopped right in front of. “god, you look so pretty under these lights.”

felix nearly imploded upon himself at seungmin’s words, firstly not expecting that of all things to come out of his mouth, but secondly, he was ninety-nine percent sure this meant seungmin felt the same. naturally there was still a little bit of doubt, but the way seungmin looked at him mostly made up for it. “hey,” seungmin then said, “can i, um…” he hesitated for only a moment, before letting his actions instead speak for him, leaning forward and timidly pressing his lips to felix’s. felix tensed, but only for a moment, before letting his eyes close, relaxing into the kiss.

it ended too soon, and when seungmin pulled away, felix was afraid to open his eyes, as if, if he did, this would come crumbling down around him, and seungmin would reject him.

“felix,” came seungmin’s gentle voice, slipping his hands into felix’s own. “open your eyes. i’m here.” felix sucked in a breath and complied, his eyes fluttering open to see seungmin still gazing at him with all the tenderness in the world. the corners of seungmin’s lips tilted up. “there you are.” he squeezed felix’s hands before letting go. “we should get back. it’s freezing.”

felix only nodded in agreement before seungmin dared to press one more quick kiss to felix’s lips. then, the two started home, walking hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> AND A HAPPY NEW FEAR


End file.
